Oh Brother of Mine
by Sharca
Summary: Gantu receives news about his younger brother serving in the Federation. How will he handle the grave news and become the stable rock his family needs, more importantly for his nephew, while trying to stay stable himself? Set in WMWDM's AU world
1. The comcall

**Oh Brother of Mine.**

He could not sleep.

The big alien had been having a restless night. The third one this week to be exact. His mind was racing with images of another world he had almost forgotten. The vast Cosmos laid before him, a warship was on the horizon, and a horrible sinking feeling in his gut told him of events yet to come. The warship was firing at him, the laser bolts impact ripped through his body, and the last gamma weapon ray hit with a blinding impact. He could not breathe.

The thought circulated in his mind. His stomach twisted as the images tormented his thoughts. This was a Captain's worst nightmare, one he would never have wished upon his enemies. The lives aboard the star ship would be lost, worlds torn to pieces over the attack, the Federation would be in shambles… He did not know what brought the event into his mind; it just happened to appear tonight, just as it had the night before… and the night before that... He felt his body break out in a cold sweat. Why… Why would he ever think of such a thing?

He was on Earth. Quite the distance away from his native world. And yet it was not homesickness keeping him awake… The disturbing thoughts were screaming at him.

Gantu sat up on the edge of the bed, pressing one hand against his head. Inside his skull felt as if it was on fire, and the pounding headache… Blitznak it was painful. He pushed the covers off him and pulled himself onto his achy knees. Maybe he would go make himself something to eat; he needed to distract his mind from the images rattling in his brain. The big alien grabbed his black pants and faded grey shirt, pulled them on and walked out of his bed chambers towards the Galley.

His eyes adjusted to the light, instinctively scanning the area for life forms. The tiny beige being sitting on his couch turned his attention to him with beady black eyes. The sandwich-making experiment gave him a concerned look.

"Can't sleep again, huh?" To 625's question, Gantu felt the sigh escape him before he could answer properly. He let out a grunt as Gantu made his way over to the Galley's cabinets, opening each one until he found the pill bottle he was searching for. This headache was driving him mad. "You know this is the third night you've been up, right, Blubberbutt?"

"Yeah,…" Gantu sighed pouring himself a glass of water. "I know." And tossed four pain reliever pills into his mouth, followed by the clear liquid rushing after them. "Think it's just the headache keeping me up." To this, Gantu expected 625 to shoot a retort of him getting old, only to be surprised by 625's response,

"You shouldn't have those on an empty stomach. Want me to whip up a sandwich real quick?" The Sharkman shot his pintsized roommate a glance, before letting his stomach decide for him.

"…Sure." He filled his glass with water as the sandwich making experiment made his own way to the kitchen galley.

"You haven't been your usually grumpy self, Shamu." He heard 625 say as he gathered some ingredients onto the counter space. "Something on your mind?" The Sharkman felt a heavy breath escape him; the dream. The horrific thought, a Captain's worst nightmare was circulating around his mind. And the war ship, he knew the war ship's markings but he could not put his finger on the planet.

"Just a chattering mind. That's all." It was all he would allow himself to say. By the scrunched nose and disgruntled expression on 625's face, the big alien knew he was not buying it.

"Well, you've been chatting in your sleep," Gantu watched 625 retort as he was placing the finishing touch on his sandwich. "Keeping me up all night long. Who's Pallu, anyway?" The Sharkman felt his heart stop.

"…M-my brother…" Gantu stood up straight feeling his breathing escalate. His pulse was beginning to race. "Pallu's my younger brother. Have I been saying his name in my sleep?" The question felt weighted as the silence between the experiment and himself grew. He could feel his stomach twisting in anxiety. 625 was watching him with weary eyes.

"Y-yes, you have, Gantu. For the last three nights you've been screaming his name." His head began to throb again. With a deep growl, Gantu covered his eyes with a hand before letting it fall to his side. "Have you been dreaming of him?"

"No." Gantu felt himself snap. He breathed out a sigh turning his back against the countertop. "No, not of him… I keep having this reoccurring thought, this dream, of being back on the armada... and being fired upon by some warship. And I know the markings!" he felt his frustration rise. "I know the markings of that warship,… I-I just can't place it. And I can feel the laser fire hit the ship, 625, I could hear the hissing of the impact bolts…" He turned to look at his pintsized roommate who had placed the plate of an eggsalad sandwich next to him and was staring with curiosity up at him. "And it's the worst fear for a Captain. Being under attack, not being able to establish your bearings, not getting your weapons in time, and…" He paused feeling the shiver coming. "That last impact. That last bolt which brings the fire. And the blinding light, the last thing you see. It's a Captain's worst nightmare…I must sound mad… but it's been circulating in my mind for these few days…" He finally felt the weight lifted from him giving 625 a weary glance. The experiment was sitting on the counter listening to him.

"I already knew you were mad, Halibut Head. Sounds to me you have some heavy things on your mind." Gantu watched as 625 lifted the plate up to him. He took it, holding it with both hands; it was odd for him not being able to move his gaze from the sandwich itself. "What does your brother have to do with this?"

"Hm? Oh Pallu, I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since he went on a military mission into deep space." Gantu's mind suddenly wrapped around how long it had been since his last visual call from his brother. "He was recently promoted within the Federation to Captain of his own Star Cruiser, and he told me of this mission he was given. It's a normal militant routine, I've done it countless of times so his video call to me came as no surprise when he asked for pointers. Of course he couldn't tell me where, but I knew it was in the Gamma Quadrant."

"Gamma Quad?" He heard the beige experiment squeak. "B-but most of that quadrant is off limits."

"I know." The headache had gone from throbbing to a dull pain, but Gantu could feel his stomach twisting just thinking of Pallu on that mission. "I've flown close and was almost caught in a solar storm, but what worries me is the Federation doesn't know who or what lies within that Quadrant…"

"_Incoming call from:…"_ The sound of the computer voice broke through both their attentions. Gantu felt his heart skip a beat; he was so engrossed in his thoughts he did not see the visual communications monitor turn on. The computerized voice repeated, _"Incoming call from:…"_ Gantu felt his legs walk him towards the main communications room when he heard her voice state her name; his stomach dropped.

"_Incoming call from:… Grand Council Woman of the Galactic Federation."_

Whatever was in his hands dropped to the ground with a crash as he ran towards the communications motherboard; He pressed the open channel button and stood back giving a salute. He ignored 625's grumbling as the monitor flashed on screen. The image on the monitor displayed a figure with green skin and black eyes. Her high cheek boned face with an elongated forehead and black uniform was the same as the day she dismissed him from his Captain's title.

"Grand Council Woman." He addressed her.

"At ease, Mr. Gantu." His arm lowered hearing the coldness in her voice. She was still the same as when he first met her in the Federation to when she forcibly retired him. He bit his tongue as he felt his bitterness begin to rise.

"What brings about your call, Madame?" Gantu noticed her demeanor had changed. Her face was still hard but her voice revealed the discomfort of her call.

"Mr. Gantu," She began to talk, "You and I have known each other for a long time. And in that time, we both developed a… sort of professional kinship towards one another. I say this to you now so you understand why I am calling you personally."

"Of course."

"I'm calling about your brother, Capt. Pallu Bettos, and the militant mission he was given a few months ago…" Gantu felt his hearing evaporate as the Grand Council Woman's lips continued to move. She was calling about his brother… his brother!? Images began to race in his mind; his brother's face, the warship, the deep space glaring back at him. A deep sudden fear gripped in his chest.

"W-wh-what about, P-Pallu?" There was a silence between them as the Sharkman watched the Grand Council Woman draw in a heavy breath.

"I regret to inform you," He felt his anger rise.

"Skip the formalities, Zoelitta," Gantu had taken a step closer to the computer monitor. "What happened to Pallu?" Anxiety was creeping up behind him; what in the Blitznak happened to Pallu?!

With a drawn breath, Gantu listened to the Grand Council Woman, each word weighing upon him.

"His ship came under fire from an unknown assailant. Our last transmission with his vessel was of him describing the attack and the markings of the ship. He had placed the evacuation order to abandon the cruiser, but our communications were cut. The Federation launched a rescue mission to the transmission homing link, and we found… we found the site. From what we could salvage from the wreckage, the assailant used crystallex fusion weaponry. There were no survivors."

No. No. NO. This was not happening. This was not real! He was dreaming, right? This was a dream. This was another trick of his mind, he had been up for the last three days. This was just a side effect of his lack of sleep. None of this was real. He would wake up soon, yes, wake up soon. Gantu shut his eyes and opened them, blinking rapidly. But she was still on the screen. The Grand Council Woman was still on the computer monitor. And… and…and she was delivering the same speech he himself had to deliver to countless families, telling them of the loss of their family members from combat… the same dreadful speech… it was now his turn to be on the other side of that speech…

"I'm so sorry, Gantu. My sympathies to you and your family." The Grand Council Woman's voice broke through his thoughts. She was staring at him, her black eyes scanning over him waiting for a reaction. "As I know you are the eldest alive within Pallu's immediate line, I will be arriving in the morning to present you his coat of arms."

"D-does Valerii kn-know…?" He finally found his voice, he could hear the shake within it. His gaze had reached the floor; he could not bring himself to look at her.

"No, his wife has not been informed. You know I am not comfort-" He lifted his hand in the air to which silenced her. The big alien felt his voice speak his own thought.

"I will notify her… and their son…"

"I am sorry for your loss, my old friend."He could hear the sympathy in her voice. "He was a talented pilot, his loss is a vast one to the Federation. He will be greatly missed. If there is anything either myself or the Federation can do…"

"His transmission comlink... all of them…" He could finally bring his gaze up to the Grand Council Woman, seeing her face had softened. "From when he started this mission…"

"They will be delivered tomorrow with my arrival." She nodded granting the request. "I will arrive by dawn's light to present you your brother's coat of arms... My sympathies, my old friend." With a sudden static sound, the transmission ended, leaving Gantu alone to stare at the blank screen.

He felt his world spin before him, as if someone had ripped the ground from underneath him, and left him to fall. Fall. He could feel himself falling. He began to blink rapidly. The room was still, eerily still. He felt his mind run through the images of the last three nights, each sound, each detail; how could they have haunted him so? His arms finally held up his weight on the communications motherboard, as he leaned against it. He could feel his legs giving out.

And shake. He was shaking.

"Gantu?" a small voice had broken through his fall into his mind. The Sharkman hung his head and gripped onto the board harder. "…I-I'm… I just… I over heard…" Gantu lifted his one arm into the air following the owner's voice becoming silent. He placed his arm back at his side and stood up straight.

"Don't talk, 625." His fingers started to open another communications channel, punching in numbers and codes onto the keyboard. "I-I have to make a phone call." The transmission call was being sent, he could hear the dial tone connecting the call. He had to make a phone call his mind wrapped around the thought. A phone call. A phone call he had to make countless times before to many brave men's and women's families… informing them of their passing… it was another phone call… that was what it was. He could feel his old military persona come back, the one that had to make these calls to grieving families; his shaking ceased slightly. The dial tone clicked.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Gantu?! Gantu?!" A female voice was calling his name. "GANTU?" He could hear the pitter pattering of her tiny feet making their way through the ship. He had found himself sitting on the steel floor of his bed chambers, two boxes laid in front of him. His fingers gripped the holoalbum in his hands and kept his eyes on the 3D image. "Gantu?" He heard her call for him again.

"In here." His voice sounded distant; The emptiness, the hollow feelings inside him were finally taking their place in his mind. He was beginning to go numb.

"Gantu," He heard her foot steps enter the bed chambers, and suddenly pause. He lifted his gaze slightly to look at her; her hair was down and wavy, she wore a black tanktop with a loose grey half shirt over it with a pair of shorts, carrying her a small human female wristlet thingy, as he recalled. Her brown eyes were watching him with a hand against her head. Her lips pressed together; he thought he saw the bottom lip quivering. He caught a white dot darting towards him and settled on his knee. He did not feel the weight of experiment 259, or Luna as she had been named, on him. He gave her a look over; she was not smiling her normal grin with perked ears. In fact, she appeared to sense something was off.

"_Ih…?" _ He felt a grunt escape him as he returned to his gaze to the figure in the holoalbum. The little experiment hopped her way up his arm and on to his shoulder, taking a seat and staring at the album with him. It took him a few minutes of silence before he found his ability to speak.

"…...Did 625 call you?"

"…Yes," He heard her walk towards him until he could sense her being next to him. Without looking at Jenni, Gantu let his hand lay on the ground to which the female earthling climbed on, and brought her to his shoulder with Luna on it. As he felt her climb on him and sit, Gantu kept his eyes on the 3D image of the Aquarian male. He was an athletic male, wearing his captain's uniform and standing in front of his assigned star cruiser. His skin was the same dark purple he remembered from when they were younglings, bright grey eyes, no older than his early 40s. So much life ahead of him…. The dark hallow feeling was creeping up inside him again… "I-Is that him, G?"

"…...Yes." He could hear her breathing become heavy. She must be uncomfortable.

"Did they… do you know…" Gantu could hear her struggling with the phrase.

"…...Just say it." Jenni's sigh reached his ears.

"How did it happen?" Her question took him a moment to answer as he collected his thoughts. How was he to say this again? Breaking the tragic news of his brother's death to his sister-in-law all but brought him over the edge; the devastation that hit her, her bright green eyes filling with tears, and the sob shaking her as she tried to keep herself together. His own facade came close to crumbling. But to retell it again? Again?

"His ship came under attack while on a military mission. There were no survivors. An investigation is being launch on the warship that attacked it in that sector of space, even any battle cruisers that were recorded in the area."

"Gantu," he glanced over to her connecting with her warm brown eyes; they were wet and her bottom lip was quivering again. "I'm so sorry…" He returned his attention to his brother's last photograph in the Federation records, scanning through the other officers' photographs noting if he knew them in the midst of all the fresh faces. Only three were familiar to him; more losses to the Federation. "If there's anything I can do-"

"Jenni, I'm fine." Gantu felt his voice cut her off. He was taken aback from the reaction it got him.

"No you're not, G. You need time to grieve and mourn. You just lost your brother, you're withdrawing from everyone. I know you are, you can't deny that you've started the process. You can go numb all you want and put up the façade, but you need to mourn the loss, Gantu, or it will collapse when you're most vulnerable."

"…...My species grieves differently than yours, Human. Please respect that." He felt her shift her seating on his shoulder.

"Fine, I will respect your wishes, but do not withdraw so much that you cannot heal…" He felt her hands on his tusk, one lightly stroking it. "Mourn when you are ready, my friend, you won't be facing it alone." Jenni was standing now leaning closer to his head. He felt something small and wet right above his cheek bone. "I'm going to get a sandwich, and a little birdie told me you haven't eaten at all day so I'm changing that." She slid off him falling onto the ground gently. He slightly glanced at her as she made her way out of the bed chambers. He did not have the heart to tell her he lost his appetite awhile ago…

As Gantu stared back at the image of his brother, he could not accept Pallu was gone. His little brother… the one who followed him everywhere, who would call him with the most random blitznaking things to talk about, the one who grew up with him, who teased, pranked, and laughed with each other… the one who still called him even after his discharge from the Federation... the one who left behind a youngling of his own…

He reached for one of the boxes, pulling out an item being held together by a chain. It was a collection of polished crushed shells and large triangular teeth with one massive tooth in the middle. A hole was chiseled inside the tooth housing a golden coin. The markings were his native language; the name of his tribe stared back at him along with the words of "eldest" and "brother." The Sharkman put it off to the side, reaching inside the box again and pulling out another long chain. This one was plated silver with a large medallion attached; the etchings were of a whale fluke inside a roaring sun known to all Aquarians as the _Guardian's Mark_. Many militant families kept this relic around their necks to ward off evil, in hopes they had protection from the _Guardian_ himself… Was Pallu's own relic with him? Why had the _Guardian's Mark_ not protected his younger brother? Was Pallu carrying his medallion when he…?

Gantu felt an overwhelming emotion rise inside him as memories of his own father telling the local myths and stories of the legendary _Guardian_ while he and Pallu listened in amazement. Pallu… his brother… he was… he was Dead—

_No_. Gantu felt his mind rejecting the notion. His little brother could not be… _gone_…

The foreign emotion disappeared, replaced with the cold numbness taking over his mind. The more he stared back at his own _Guardian's Mark_ relic, the more the disturbing truth revealed itself; his brother was gone, and he, the older brother, could not have saved him…

Gantu placed the medallion around his neck, hiding it underneath his shirt. A sense of guilt and shame over took him for fate dealt him another hand. The Sharkman knew the Cosmos and the various gods who ruled them had their reasons for the way Fate played out lives. He understood while the immortal ones could breathe in life, they could take it away instantly. The hand dealt to him was a series of bad luck to begin with, but this one… this hand was cruel…. So very cruel…

And his nephew…

The Sharkman gripped onto the medallion, feeling the raised relief etchings between his fingers. His nephew, Oximus… how was the boy to live without his father? What type of man would he grow up to be? Oximus was so young, to loose a father so young was devastating… how would the youngling cope? The young boy was Pallu's world, Gantu was able to recall, he would do anything for his son… but what would become of Oximus now…?

"_Ih."_ The soft bark of Luna reached his ears. He had forgotten she was still sitting on his shoulder.

"…..My nephew." Gantu finally forced the words out. "He will be lost without his father. I worry for him."

"_Ih…"_ his head lowered for a moment pondering her tone of bark.

"The Grand Council Woman arrives at dawn to present me his uniform and coat of arms… I don't know if I'll be stable enough to accept them…" he heard her ears lowered with a small whine. "My Sister-in-law arrives with her to receive his other things… They'll present her a piece of the Star Cruiser, the flag of our Homeworld, and the honors he achieved this lifetime… They may stay the night, Luna…" Gantu felt her purr as the experiment repositioned herself on him. "I… I don't know how Oximus will take to the ceremony... Blitznak…" He could feel the emptiness seeping through his body. His voice sounded so distant.

"…_..I-Ih…."_ He looked down at Luna seeing the mournful appearance on her face. Her one paw touched his cheek; instinctively Gantu lifted his hand placing his finger against it. Luna's paw closed around it.

"…...I'm sorry too, Luna…...I'm sorry too."

The Sharkman began to feel that hard lump in the back of his throat. Try as he might, Gantu could not swallow it down the tighter he gripped onto the medallion, his brother's image flashing in his mind. Tonight he had changed. He no longer was himself, he had stepped out of his own mind to become stable… He was not sure if it was for his family's sake… or his own…

The clock along side his bed chamber's dresser began beeping. Gantu's eyes darted towards the small window opening on the wall. The skies of this miserable planet were changing colors. Still grey with a hint of pink coming from the east… The ship would be landing soon.

"_Ih?" _Luna's bark caught his attention. To this Gantu let the medallion fall from his grasp, and felt his body pull himself off the floor. The little experiment had kept her balance still staying on his shoulder as he straightened out.

"They will be arriving soon….." He felt his cold voice speak. "….and I… and I will be strong….. for them….."

"…_.Ih…." _

"….. ...For Pallu…... I will be…"

Feeling the world around him slipping from his grasp, Gantu felt his wall building fast… He had to be numb… for his brother's wife and son when they broke down, for when he received his brother's coat of arms,…. for when he was given the speech he knew word for word….

That lump was growing again. No, not now… not now… not yet….. He needed to be the strong one….

He started walking out of his chambers out to the outside world of his ship, not knowing what the day's sorrows would bring…

"…...For my brother…...I will be…."


	2. Numb

**Chapter 2**

The Earth's sun had colored the sky many shades of pink and orange as the life giving star began its cycle. The morning was peaceful out by the abandoned lighthouse on the island's rocky coast. The silent rise of the sun star had calmed him. He had been there before, making a deal with the little earth girl for those experiment pods not too long ago. The large earth light structure was not as intimidating as it was to him now, his eyes searching the skies for any signs of life. Dawn had finally made its arrival, and with it, a small piloting ship had made its way into the planet's atmosphere. His eyes caught the bright grey single cruiser begin its decent towards them. The model was standard, a personal cruiser triangular in design with a long wingspan. The craft had to easily reach 1000 ft from nose to rocket tail with a good 700 ft wingspan. It even bore the crest of the Galactic Federation. From behind him, a small Human female had become transfixed on the object in the sky, her mouth gaping.

"That's Valerii's cruiser." He answered her question. He watched Jenni's eyes follow the two manned ship make its landing beside the Lighthouse. She was mesmerized at its decent onto her planet. He turned his attention to the hissing steam escaping the pressurized ship; the ramp descended onto the soil. A figure had made its way down the ramp, taking small steps and staring up at him.

He was young, just reaching the end of his preteen years and beginning his mid teens. Dark purple was his skin coloring he inherited from his father, along with the same light underbelly but his eyes were an unnatural bright green he received from his mother. Oximus, his nephew, wearing his dark grey travel flight suit from the Federation Academy, had reached the bottom of the ramp; his bright green eyes scanning the area before connecting with his uncle's. He seemed to freeze. Gantu felt his pulse skip.

He was the splitting image of Pallu at that age…

A pull twisted in Gantu's stomach, the sudden urge to stand near the youngling was overwhelming. His feet began to carry him over towards the ship, his nephew staring at him cautiously. Gantu took in the youngling's height; he had grown so much over the last few years. He remembered the youth's birth and his first steps on their homeworld, and now, Oximus was standing just below his chest in a Galactic Federation Academy uniform. Cosmos… He felt old…

"H-hello, sir." Oximus held out his hand for a handshake. Gantu, understanding the formalities of the situation, took it firmly.

"Hello, nephew," even with the emptiness inside him, he knew he had to smile and make his guests comfortable. Gantu released the youth's handshake. "You don't have to call me sir, Oximus."

"O-ok, Un-uncle Gantu…" The youngling stepped aside and glanced back at the figure making her way down the ramp. Aquarian in species, the female was full grown and well into her mature years. Her skin was a light lavender color with the soft underbelly shade to follow. The sleeveless dark blue flight suit was a dark contrast to her color; but he connected with the familiar pair of eyes. Bright green in color, they were her most striking feature and a rarity on his homeworld; something Pallu had shared with him.

As she made her way onto the foreign soil, Gantu took a few cautious steps towards the female Aquarian. She flashed him a glance, one he was not sure if she felt threatened or was angry. Her bright green eyes scanned him over before stopping again on his face.

"Valerii." Gantu was now standing in front of the Aquarian female, his arm held out to her. He felt her hand slip around his forearm.

"G-Gantu." He could hear the distress in her voice. She was standing very close to him now; the grip of her hand was icy. "It's been a long time." He gave his Sister-in-law a look over.

"It has." He was never good at making conversation but he was well versed in body language. Gantu let his arm slip from her grasp, and wrapped both of them around Valerii. He felt the tension within her cease. Her own found their way around him; Valerii's grip was tight, and he was sure he felt her shake.

When he let go, Valerii's grip traveled to his arm; Gantu knew she was going to cling to him. He was someone who could help her through her grief. He had to hold himself together… for her… He would for his brother…

"Come," Gantu looked at his Sister-in-law, "There is someone I would like you to meet." Valerii had already turned her attention to the three beings standing a ways from the ship; To Gantu's surprise, all three, Jenni, Luna, and 625, were engaging in conversation with his nephew. He could see Oximus beginning to lower his guard; Jenni seemed very energetic in the conversation as Gantu pulled his Sister-in-law towards the group.

"This creature over here," He gestured to Jenni, "is called an earthling and part of a race of Humans, mostly known for being a pain in the... bottom." Gantu glanced down at the earth punk. She shot him a glare.

"This pain in the rear has agreed to help out anyway she can, Gantu." Jenni crossed her arms looking up to him. Her big brown eyes held a different warmth he was not used to yet. "Oximus was just about to tell us about his schooling at this academy." Gantu gave a quick glance over to his nephew who looked somewhat sheepish, appearing to almost regret the decision.

"I would continue on, cadet," Gantu gave an approving nod. "Once you get these earthlings talking, there's no stopping them. I speak from experience."

"You revealed yourself to the Humans?" Valerii's soft voice had reached him. She was gazing up at him with a concerned expression.

"Not intentionally." He answered truthfully, noticing her face relax. "They think I'm one of them." To this, he watched his Sister-in-law raise a wary eyebrow.

"Are earthlings really that dense?"

"Eh, pretty much." Jenni's voice answered before Gantu could open his mouth. She was watching the two of them while 625 was conversing with his nephew. "Most of us on the island just welcome everyone as one of our own. Differences of appearances doesn't matter to us, I speak for this Human Island at least. Other places you won't have the same reaction as us, but here, you're pretty much welcomed." Valerii's eyes widened at the response and the two women stared at each other in silence. Gantu felt his stomach knot; how was Valerii going to respond to this? After a few moments, he heard Jenni's voice.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, for the both of you." It was a moment Gantu did not see coming; Valerii stood standing one moment and the next she was kneeling in front of his tiny earthling friend; her bright green eyes were glassy.

"T-Thank you." Her voice was soft, almost to the point of shaking. Gantu was just about to join her when a noise rocketed through the air. His eyes shot skyward, searching for the sound of the familiar rockets; he heard the ship entering the atmosphere. Everyone surrounding the lighthouse now stood watching the bright orange and blue skies in search for originator of the rockets; the Grandcouncil Woman's ship.

It was a feeling he dreaded.

* * *

Sparky, the new light house keeper of the Island, was woken to the sound of rockets. With perked ears and wide eyes, the little electrical experiment buzzed to life zipping to the top of the lighthouse. Realizing there was no immediate danger from the skies, experiment Sparky caught his breath and over looked the view of the coast line. The sight below him was a strange one at that. Curiously, he watched the figures below, one he recognized instantly. The Big Dummy. But, he was not alone… there were two more of them… and his two experimental cousins. And that Human his cousin attached herself to. All the figures were watching the skies just as he was. What in the cosmos were they all up to?

"_Ih!"_ A high pitched sound reached his ears. Sparky spun around seeing his cousin 259 and 625 climbing up onto the lighthouse's observation deck. They both were waving at him. Sparky reached his curiosity peak and buzzed down to meet them.

"_Hey Cus,"_ He heard 625 speak warily in Turoan.

"_Hey, guys,"_ Sparky gave a gentle wave watching the two of them together. _"What's going on down there?"_ He saw 259's ears fall before she spoke.

"_Something bad, 221, it's the reason we came up here."_

"_We need you to send a message to 626 and his pet human, Lilo."_ 625 spoke. The silence between all three of them was daunting. _"It's about Gantu."_ To the name Sparky felt his teeth bare into a hiss.

"_Just hear me out," _259 put a paw up to which he felt himself stop. _"Just hear us out."_

"_Go on."_

"_Tell 626 to leave him alone for the next few days."_ Sparky fell into silence at this. Was his cousin off her rocket?

"_And let him run around the island gathering up our cousins? Have you lost your minds?"_

"_Sparky, he won't be out hunting anytime soon."_

"_Oh? And why should I believe that, Luna?"_

"_His brother's dead."_ 625 had interjected between the two of them. Sparky found his gaze on the sandwich experiment; he was silent up to this point. _"His brother was killed on a routine militant mission two cycles ago out in the Gamma Quadrant."_ Sparky felt the pit of his stomach drop. The information had caught him off-guard. This was unexpected.

"_A-Accident?"_ Sparky was beginning to regret his earlier outburst.

"_The Feds aren't sure."_ His cousin 625's voice seemed darker than before. _"No one has taken responsibility yet according to the Galactic news reports. All that was said in the reports was Gantu's brother issued the ships' evacuation order and whoever, or whatever, targeted them left traces of Crystallex fusion among the ruins."_ Sparky felt his blood freeze at the mention of the weapon. _"We both know the power Crystallex weapons have…"_ 625's voice drifted away as turned his gaze to the ground. _No survivors. _ Sparky turned his attention over to Luna.

"_A direct attack on the Federation? Who would be so bold as to take out Crystallex weaponry on a Fed militant ship?"_

"_The Galactic Federation has a few enemies,"_ Luna answered, _"even though none of them are taking claim to the… incident."_ She turned her gaze out towards the figures watching the familiar oval shaped Federation ship make its landing next to the lighthouse. It was attaching itself to the rocky cliffs. The hatch door was opening. _"That doesn't matter now,"_ she was looking back at him, her bright black eyes holding a sympathetic look. _"I beg you to take the message to cousin 626; leave Gantu alone for the next few days. He won't be out of his ship for some time. I know, my Jennifer will be with him when she's not at her job."_

"_And I think 626 and Jumba need to know about the attack."_ Sparky was surprised to see 625 staring at him with a hardened expression. _"Coincidence or not, the reports of Crystallex residue is not sitting right… and you know that."_ Sparky gave a nervous nod. Deep down, he knew his cousin 625 was right. None of the evidence was pointing towards an accident… and both their strongest cousin and creator needed to know the information…

"_Let's hope this is just a misfire…" _

"_And the Galactic Federation doesn't go to war."_ Luna ended the sentence for him. All three experiments stood in silence for a few moments before the mechanical sounds of the Grandcouncil Woman's private cruiser filled the air. _"We must go, we'll keep in touch of any reports we hear."_ Luna had hopped over the side and began her climb down the lighthouse shaft. It was just Sparky and his cousin staring at each other.

"_It had to be intentional. No one uses that amount of firepower for friendly fire."_

"_I know."_ 625 sighed as he began to climb the railing. Sparky watched him pause, as if a thought entered his mind. _"Out of curiosity, do you remember what Jumba's old ship looked like?" _The other experiment scrunched his nose at the odd request.

"_For the life of me, I cannot remember. Why?"_

"_Don't worry about it. Get the message to Jumba and 626. They can call me if need be."_ And off he was climbing; the sandwich maker had come a long way from his early days. Sparky saw his two cousins dart towards the group of figures greeting the slender figure of the Grandcouncil Woman. His eyes fell upon the Big Dummy's face. It was apparent the creature looked as if he was hit by a freight ship. And the two other creatures of the same race seemed to have been in worse shape than he. It wandered into the experiment's mind if the Experiment Hunter himself was just too stunned to react… or he went numb…

Sparky turned his attention towards the Island's human area. He spotted 626's current residence.

He fired up his abilities.

He flew faster than the speed of light.

* * *

The slender frame of the Grandcouncil Woman was standing before him. She was in her normal attire, black dress robes with the gold trim and wearing the grand council chest plate. He also saw the line of guards behind her carrying out items all too familiar for his liking. He felt his heart sink. His Sister-in-law and nephew had taken their places at his sides, Valerii holding onto his arm tightly and young Oximus on the other side.

"Gantu," He heard the Grandcouncil Woman address him, to which both he and his nephew gave the Turoan Salute. "At ease, gentlemen." In unison, they obeyed. She appeared wary; the lines around her eyes had increased since he last saw her. The heavy weight of running the Federation amidst the tragedy was taking its toll on her. Her dark eyes locked onto his with a somber look.

"I stand before you, the Bettos family, in a time of mourning a loss of a great man. Captain Pallu Bettos of Aquarius was not only a talented pilot, but a soldier for Turo, a loving husband, a loving father, and a beloved brother to you all." Gantu watched the Grandcouncil Woman's gaze sweep over them, searching for any words to bring comfort in this dark time. "As you know, his loss is a great one the Federation, no one can ever replace the man Pallu was to Turo." Gantu felt Valerii's body shake next to him. "It is my duty to present arms of the deceased to the family. May the wife of Captain Pallu Bettos step forward?" The grip Valerii had on his arm was enough to drain it of circulation. Gantu placed his other arm on her shoulder.

"I can walk with you." he said softly. The pair of bright green eyes staring back at him were glossy.

"No… I-I can do this…" His Sister-in-law released his arm, turning her head towards the Grandcouncil Woman. She took a few shaky steps until she was standing in front of the other woman. Valerii knelt. And Gantu listened to the words burned into his memory. That horrible speech… that dreadful speech he hated giving… it was now being given to his family….

"It is my honor as well as my regret to present to you the flag of Aquarius, the homeworld of Captain Pallu. It is also my honor to present to you his medals of valor, the Turo Valor, and Captain Pallu's uniform." Gantu watched the procession of guards carry the triangular folded flag towards his Sister-in-law. The golden crest of his homeworld stood out among the blue color; there was a black ribbon tied around it… the symbol of Turo's fallen. "Your husband was a great man, Valerii." He watched as the Grandcouncil Woman extended her arm towards the other. "He will be greatly missed. Contact us if you need anything." He watched as Valerii nodded and made her way back towards him; instinctively his arm went around her and felt her head resting against his shoulder. Her bright green eyes were closed, a water trail was just beginning.

"To the son," Gantu glanced over at his nephew who seemed paralyzed in the moment of being addressed by the Grandcouncil Woman. He gave Oximus a small pat on the shoulder, to which he sprang to life and made his way over to the Leader of Turo. Gantu noticed she paused giving him a glance over. He knew what she was thinking; Oximus was the splitting image of his late father. "To you, young Oximus, it is my honor and my regret to present to you the flag of the battle cruiser your father commanded. As all the men of the Bettos family, he served the Galactic Federation with honor and talent beyond his years. And now I see you, cadet, following in your late father's footsteps." She paused as he received the white and red flag of the ship with the black ribbon. There was also a golden pin; the mark of the Captain's honor…and passing. A little brown holopad was lying on top. "We were able to salvage your father's logbook from the previous mission and present… I hope you find comfort, young Oximus." He watched his nephew nod and make his way back to them. He had taken his mother's side and she wrapped her arm around him, letting Gantu's arm feel the cool air of the planet's morning.

The Grandcouncil Woman was silent. He was staring at her, and she back at him with the expression of true sorrow.

"Gantu," her voice was soft as he closed the distance between them. He knelt down noticing the objects being brought to him.

"Y-you don't need to give the speech." His voice sounded cold. He saw her nod curtly, looking at the three boxes behind her.

"We were able to salvage the transmissions up to the point of impact. You have access to your brother's mission reports leading up to… his last mission." She was looking back at him now, a serious look holding him. "I am presenting you, the last living member of your brother's immediate line, with the flag of Galactic Federation Military. Like so many before you and Pallu, the Betto-Beavicci families of Aquarius have given their service and their lives to the Armed Forces." The guards had brought up the militant flag, black with the red and golden crest of Turo staring up at him. Again, it was tied with the black ribbon. But that was not the reason his heart skipped a beat. Lying on top of the triangular flag was a golden medallion, the symbols were of his homeworld and of a legend he had known since birth. Sensing his reaction, he heard the Grandcouncil Woman explain, "When we… when we found him… he was wearing this." Gantu was finally able to meet her gaze, only for a moment before returning back to the relic. "I know of Aquarius' legends and customs… I thought you should have it."

"….Thank you…. Zoelitta…." He was able to speak, low and cold. The sudden realization had hit him. The relic, the mark that all soldiers of Aquarius had worn, was staring back at him. The _Guardian's Mark_, the one said to worn off evil, the one said to protect the wearer, the one who watches over the innocent….

His little brother was wearing it… and it did not save him.

"I am so sorry, my old friend." Gantu felt her hand on his forearm as Zoelitta's words pulled him out of his inner thoughts. He was catching her eyes now, "If you need anything… please call me." The Sharkman nodded and stood, his back turned towards his old friend, and began to join the group. For a brief moment, he looked up.

She was staring at him, her big brown eyes glassy and her cheeks wet. Her hands covering her nose and mouth… he could see the small smile forming behind those delicate hands. The soft breeze was moving her long brown hair, bringing her lavender scent with it. Her eyes said it all. She was so sorry, and he was going through this alone…

He caught two pairs of black beady eyes watching him. Luna was resting her head on 625's shoulder, the sandwich maker had his arm around her. 625's face spoke for himself. Somber…

That dark empty feeling had washed over him, there was no denying it now. All emotion was erased from his mind and Gantu felt a part of him leave his body. The sickening hollow feeling had swallowed him, and he felt himself fall, deeper and deeper into the blackness. He knew he had to stay there… just for the time being… until they all left…

He felt someone next to him, her hand placed on his leg. He glanced down briefly to see his tiny Human friend standing below him. Her small smile had reached him as she gently dried her eyes with her sleeve. Jenni… The Sharkman was glad to have her next to him… Her eyes were on the Grandcouncil Woman's now, they were exchanging words. He could not hear them… Something about someone taking care of someone….. He really did not care…..

"As Leader of the Galactic Federation," Zoelitta's voice reached him and made him turn to face her. His attention glazing over her. "It is with great sorrow to be here, in the midst of this family tragedy. Captain Pallu will not only be remembered by family and friends, but by the Federation he served and loved." She was gazing over each and every one of them. "My sympathies, to you all."

* * *

The ship had left the atmosphere. The pair of ice blue eyes watched the rockets break the sound barrier and disappear from sight. He found himself on his knees supporting a collapsed Valerii. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her grip on him was tight enough he was sure her fingers would leave marks. Through her wails, Gantu was able to calm his Sister-in-law down, even though the sob was shaking her down to the core. Oximus ran into their cruiser to grab their supplies.

"V-Valerii," He was rubbing her back. "Come on, we're going back to my ship." She was still shaking and whimpering. "I need you to stand… I'll be right with you… do it for your son…" To this she was staring at him now. Her lips quivering. "For Pallu…" Valerii began to force herself to move as Gantu stood, supporting her as she stabled herself on shaky legs. With his one arm wrapped around her, Gantu turned Valerii in the direction of the ship's hanger. Oximus had come out carrying two duffle bags, a concerned look upon his young face.

"I'm taking your mother to my ship…" Gantu was able to say in a low voice. The youngling understood stepping aside to let them pass into the hanger. "I'll be back for you shortly…"

"Jenni, 625," Gantu gave them a brief look. "Stay with Oximus until I come back." He could not bring himself to look at them fully…. Not yet.

He needed to get to his ship… to put Valerii in a room… and let her sob…

He began to guide her into the personal cruiser.

* * *

Jenni found herself sitting next to the young Oximus. They were seated near the edge if the rocky cliffs. Gantu's nephew was quite young, if she calculated right, he was just reaching into his teen years. The tiny Human noted the youngling's size; He was reaching almost the 15 foot mark. Jenni was not as intimidated as she was when she first met Gantu… the smaller size was more comfortable. She found herself watching the new guy; his gaze was out to the sea and appeared to have been lost in thought. She was about to break the ice when she heard Gantu's nephew speak.

"M-my father and I would always watch the sunrises together." Jenni was surprised to hear the sound of his voice. "For as long as I could remember, I would get up early with him just to see it." Jenni pulled her legs up leaning forward and listened to Oximus. "He was away a lot on Galactic missions after Uncle Gantu was discharged. We're the only family that still talks to him…" The sudden impact of Gantu's discharge was daunting. He was really alienated out here…

"Will you still continue contact with your uncle?" Jenni felt the question slip from her mind. Well, too late now to take it back.

"He's my uncle," Jenni found herself staring at his bright green eyes. "I can't imagine not talking to him now… He and my father are…were brothers, they've been in my life since birth. At least my uncle was until his discharge…"

"And then he became stuck here…" Jenni finished the thought. Oximus nodded his head, saying,

"Yeah. It's been a while since I last saw him. My father would always call him on certain days just to catch up with him after the discharge… Uncle Gantu would call me for special celebration days, he even called me the night before I started the Galactic Federation Flight Academy wishing me luck." Jenni felt herself smile. At least Oximus had those memories. "Ever since my uncle's discharge, the family's been torn. No one ever saw this coming, and it left a rift between all of us. My father took my uncle's side during the scandal, saying family doesn't outcast each other like this, and well… we kind of were alienated in our own light." Jenni felt the pit of her stomach turn; the child himself was alienated from his own family…

"How many siblings are there between your father and uncle, Oximus?" She watched the youngling turn his head back at the oceanic landscape.

"There are five brothers. Two are now gone." Jenni felt his pulse race; Gantu had lost two brothers? He should have mentioned this before to her last night. But the alienation explained why Gantu was now the eldest in the immediate line to be presented his brother's coat of arms. When she was about to ask what had happened, a noise caught her attention behind her.

_"Ih!"_ Jenni turned to see Luna standing on her hind legs. She was pointing towards the path leading up to the lighthouse. Jenni felt her heart skip a beat; Oximus was exposed! So was the ship! She leapt to her feet looking right at the confused young alien.

"Oximus, get to-" The sound of voices filled the air. Jenni turned to see Luna running towards them…

The voices came closer.

Jenni felt her heart stop.


End file.
